Shadow Clone Prone
by Stealer13
Summary: After Naruto's going into "overdrive" when it comes to his training. He "thinks" he might've damaged his arm, while he tried perfecting the resan-shuriken. He goes over to find his "nurse" Sakura to help him with his injury. She's about to find out what the shadow-clone jutsu can really do. . (LEMONS-GALORE) ) (I don't own Naruto! Kishimoto-sama does!


I don't own Naruto. (Turned into a 1-shot now)

Summary: After Naruto's going into "overdrive" when it comes to his training. He "thinks" he might've damaged his arm, while he tried perfecting the resan-shuriken. He goes over to find his "nurse" Sakura to help him with his injury. She's about to find out what the shadow-clone jutsu can really do. (LEMONS-GALORE) =) (I don't own Naruto! If I did, SAKURA & HINATA WOULD BE NARUTO'S WIVES =)

"I'm almost there", Naruto said to himself. "If I can just..." and that's when it happened. As he was perfecting his Rasan-Shuriken, he felt a "pop". "**I told you** ...**NOT TO OVER DO IT**" replied Kurama shaking his head from side to side in disgust that Naruto is always pushing himself. "Oh, shut-it you stupid fox. I have to get stronger not only for my village, but for Sakura-chan." He started to get to his feet when he asked an odd question (In his mind anyway). " By the way, why aren't you healing me?" "**Oh, well that's because I refuse." **An awkward silence last for about ten seconds before Naruto shouted,** "**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU REFUSE?".

"**It's like I just said," Kurama said in a monotone voice. "While I admire the guts you have in trying to bring your "FRIEND" back, I can't/won't be the one to heal you this. Besides, whenever I do, you always complain hours from now that I could've done a better job." **"Do not,"replied Naruto as he crossed his arms together acting like a child. The fox just ignored him until he came up with a solution. "**Say Naruto, who's the friend that you have that you want to SCREW?" **asked the Nine-Tails with a little smirk on his face. Naruto's face look like the exact replica of what a tomato would look like. "Her name's Sakura, and for your information it's, not SCREW, it's making love to and I also want to have her as wife," replied Naruto who still had his arms crossed. Again, the Fox let out a little chuckle before replying, "**Say kit, I think I know away for "us" to get your lady-friend to be with you for the rest of our lives," **now Naruto was interested. He had always wanted Sakura for himself and if he ever got the chance, then the only way the _teme _would get was through him, and that was NEVER going to happen. But something was nagging at Naruto's mind, "What do you mean by us?" asked Naruto. **"To be blunt Naruto, the last time I was with another fox was when Tobi or whatever his name was, got a hold of me, and sent me to destroy your village. Plus, I want to see how good of a lover you would actually be. I also have a few positions in mind that I think you and Sak-ur-a would like to be a part of. Oh, also, I think it's also funny that I lost my virginity before you did." **Naruto's face went back to looking tomato-like after what the fox told him. "Stupid Fox," Naruto muttered. 'But if I think of it, I'll be sure to keep that info in mind,' Naruto replied before he got up and started to look for Sakura.

Sakura was in the Hokage Tower helping out with Tsunade Shizune and Ino Tsunade was operating on a comrade of the Hidden-Leaf village when she started feel water coming down from her eyes. For Ino and Sakura, this was something that they had never seen before because Tsunade had always seemed to keep her composure under control. But for Shizune, she knew what was transpiring. Grief. Grief was what her best friend was going through. Grief from the fact that the grand-father, the First Hokage had died when she was very young. Also, the fact that she couldn't keep her brother from dieing. The next grief "stage" was the fact her "first" love Dan had died in her arms and she felt that if she was only stronger that she might have been able to save him and could have lived happily ever after. The final stage was with her comrade and "true" love died. That being Jiriyia. He had always been there for her. When he went after their teammate Orochimaru, and failed time and time again, (albeit giving his best to bring his friend back. Just like Naruto is/was trying to get Sasuke back). Shizune told Sakura and Ino to take over for while she attended to her best friend who's emotions where slowly getting the best of her. Ino and Sakura were stunned at their master's state. Ino could tell that Sakura was shaken-up as well from seen her master in such a state. "Sakura, are you going to be alright?" Ino asked out of concern. "Yeah, I'll be fine" stated Sakura. "Let's" do this". Over the next hour, they were eventually able to get the shinobi's condition stabilized.

Meanwhile, Tsunade and Shizune where on the bench outside the Hospital. "Are you ok? You seemed a little lost back there," Shizune asked out of concern for her friend. "I just couldn't keep under control Shizune," stated Tsunade, who was still trying to keep her tears from falling. "I can't seem to do anything right. I couldn't keep my the people that I keep dear to me from dieing. First, my grandfather, then Nawaki, next Dan, and finally, the man that it turns out I ended up loving the most, Jiriyia. I mean it Shizune, all I want to do is take a kunai to myself end my life so that I can be with all of them again. It's NOT FAIR that we're the ones who have to be here, and they are up there in Heaven. I just to see them again," yelled Tsunade as Shizune came over to her friend, and putt her head on her shoulder to cry on. When the waterworks started to subside, Shizune started to talk: "Tsunade, you know that if you were to do that, then you wouldn't be hurting me, but you would also be hurting many people of this village. People like Sakura, Ino and probably most importantly, Naruto. He's the one who brought you back here, and I'm sure that it would just break his heart is "grandma" were to kill herself for such a selfish reason.

He's already lost his godfather/mentor Jiriya. Don't make him have to go through this world without having known his family.

Plus, your apprentice would be devastated if she heard what you did. She needs your guidance in figuring out her feelings for your "little brother". Also, I don't know about you, but if/when something goes on between the two of them, don't you want to know if you could potentially be a grandmother should those two let go of their stubbornness and marry?" Shizune asked. It was then that Tsunade fully realized what Shizune was telling her. She was telling her that even though it might be good for her, that the consequences of her actions would end up hurting a lot more people then she realized. Sure, she missed Jiriya the most since his death. But he would want her to make sure that "the two of them" ended up happily ever. The "two" she was referring to where Naruto and Sakura. She was also sure that he would want her to spy on them and continue his Icha-Icha book legacy. She laughed at the thought. She was now completely composed, and told looked up at the sky and said, "I really miss you guys," before now looking at Shizune, "But I think I stay around a little longer". The two of them now gave each other an emotional hug before deciding to go back into the hospital, and go look for Ino and Sakura.

Back in the Hospital, Ino and Sakura decided to get a bite to eat at Ichraku's. "So, why did you decide to come here?" asked Ino with her hands underneath her chin, and her thumbs near her mouth. "I just feel like needed a break Ino", was Sakura's reply. "I can't stop thinking about Naruto and the fact that he could end getting himself killed over trying to bring Sasuke back." Ino looked at her rival/friend, and had known full-well that Sakura had a "thing" for Naruto, it would just take a while to get her to confess it. Then, she decided to play a "game" her. Smirking in her mind. "So Sakura, if Naruto was right behind you, what would you do to him?" she asked. She couldn't but blush at the thought of _him_ being right behind her. All the things that he could do to-'No no bad Sakura' told herself. Unaware that Naruto was right behind them, still clinging to his arm, Ino got Sakura's attention when she said, "Sakura, behind you it's Naruto," "Ino stop joking?", "I'm not joking, Naruto's arm is badly hurt". As Sakura turned around, she saw clearly that Naruto's arm was dangling badly, almost like he had separated it.

"Naruto, what did you do?" asked sakura in a slightly annoyed tone. Naruto could feel an almost killer intent when Sakura was talking, so he decided to be honest with her and told her what happened with the foxy-grin that he always had. "Well, where do I start? Uh, well," he started will only putting his good arm behind his head, "I was practicing a better way to get my technique down with my Rasan-Shuriken but I over did it, and now I feel I've separated my shoulder." Sakura gave him an annoyed sigh. "Do you not know the phrase: Taking it easy?" No never mind don't answer that". Ino had seen the whole episode before and was pissed at her friend. 'Why doesn't she see that the only reason why he pushes himself is so that you can get that stupid-murdering boyfriend of yours back' Ino thought. But then, she thought of an idea.

'Well forehead, if you're not going to then I will. I'll just have get Sakura to show it '. Ino then came up to Naruto. She decided to sway her hips forwards Naruto. Naruto being the idiot that he is/was, thought that she was incredibly sexy, while Sakura was fuming. 'Just do you think you're doing Pig?' Sakura thought. "Oh hey, Naruto does your shoulder hurt?" she asked as she begins to lick and nip at the good shoulder. Then the unthinkable happened. Ino faces Naruto and brings her lips to his. Both eyes were closed and both could the other moaning. Ino then replies, "You're not a bad kisser, Naruto-**kun,**" Ino replied in a sultry voice. Naruto was in heaven. 'I want Sakura. No, I want Ino. Yes Ino, please continue' thought the obnoxious blonde. There was rage in Sakura's eyes. "That's IT. (**CHA get off of MY BOYFRIEND replied her inner-self). **Sakura was having a debate with her inner-self, "Since when did he become MY/OUR BOYFRIEND?" she asks, her replied with, "**Since she just started kissing OUR MAN. I don't know about you, but SCREW SASUKE all he did was knock us UNCONSIOUS, and leave us on a bench. Oh, and did I forget to mention that...HE ALMOST KILLED US, AND WOULD'VE HAD INFRONT US NOT SAVED US?" **It was then settled Naruto would hopefully become her boyfriend, and everybody else who had a problem with would get punched to the moon courtesy of AIR: SAKURA. Sakura, who had just woken-up from her day-dream, then decided that enough was enough. She got in front of Ino, and said, "I think that I can take care of the rest, Ino" "Are you sure?" the platinum blonde asked with devilish smile on her face. "Yes I'm positive", replied with the utmost certainty while returning the smirk with one of her own.

Naruto was awestruck between the two of them. Sakura then turned from Ino and put her head underneath Naruto's good side and walked with him. As they did, Sakura turned her head again back to Ino and mouth a silent "thank you", and Ino responded with Naruto-like "Thumbs Up". Sakura then turned her head again back to the task at hand. "So," Sakura started, "since I'm going to be healing you...AGAIN...Do you want to go to my apartment or yours?" she asked. "Doesn't really...matter to me" he answered as the pain seemed to be getting worse. "Ok," she answered back, "We're going to my place. Unless, you have some kind of objection, I could just turn around take you to the hospital and Tsunade could "help" you?" Naruto went limp at the thought. Knowing Tsunade like he did, he knew that if she saw him in this condition, that first, she tell him is that he's got to know his limits. Second, she would take a deep breath. Lastly, she would punch him from here all the way to the Hidden-Sand Village. "Uh, no thanks," replied Naruto. "I don't want to have an early funeral". They both chuckled, as the both made their way to Sakura's apartment. 

The pair finally made it to the apartment after a thirty minutes walking. Yes they could've ran but figured that they wanted to enjoy the other's company. As they walked in, Sakura told Naruto, "Why don't you go lay on the bed?", Naruto was a little taken aback because this was the farthest he had gotten into her apartment before she would usually punch his lights out. "Are you sure Sakura-chan? I could go on the couch instead." "No. I INSIST", was Sakura's reply. He couldn't feel a burst of anger coming from the woman that he had loved since childhood.

He decided to sit-up on the bed on the bed when Sakura spoken again, "Naruto, would you please lay on your back instead?". He couldn't help but feel his face redden at how intimate he felt being with her. As she smiles, she says, "Shadow-Clone jutsu". There are now two Sakura clones and they have the same smirk the original had before. The clone got onto the bed, and sat Naruto up-right. Before getting to ask a question, she says, "Don't worry. This way, you don't have to about falling back, and disturbing my concentration. She's only here so you don't fall". Naruto starts to relax now, feels awesome at the two-fold sensation of have not one but two Sakura's healing him up. As she's stitching him up, the real asks, "Naruto, why do you push yourself so hard? You could end up dying before you bring back Sasuke-_san_." "**CHA, how dare that **_**teme**_** damage OUR man." **This only made Naruto feel worse. Then it hit him. 'Why am I pushing myself so hard?' Sakura-chan is right. I should be doing this in battle, NOT while training. **"You really are an idiot, kit," **replied the fox in annoyance**.** "Why You," Naruto was about to reply with something until Sakura struck a nerve on his shoulder. "See what happens when you over do it?" replied Sakura. "Sorry. I won't do it again", replied Naruto. After that, there was nothing but silence between the two of them for the next half hour. "Well ok," Sakura said happily. "You are free to go," and she dispelled the two clone. "YES. Thank you, Sakura-chan," shouted Naruto as jumped to the ceiling in celebration. 'He's MINE NOW' "**CHA. I wonder who will last the longest?' **replied the inner-Sakura who had some perverted images in mind while the real Sakura was healing the hero of the Village hidden in the Leaves.

As he's about ready for 'take-off', he's ambushed by the feel of something on his crotch. His eyes are widened by the fact that it's Sakura's hand and his own. "Sak-ur-a?," he says while trying to stop the blood from coming into his face. (Also, the blood downstairs forming in Naruto junior). As Naruto is feeling the blood go into his face, he feels his head being turned and feels something gentle on his lips. "Hey, Naruto," said Sakura. "Just Shut-up", and with that being said, both of their lips made contact. As they were kissing, Sakura ripped his jumpsuit off in one motion. She had to keep herself from drooling at the sight of a six-pack Naruto with well-toned muscles that he had received from his two year training plan with Jiriyia. "_FUCK ME_", inner-Sakura thought while Sakura thoughts were around the same, "HE WILL,_ I MAKE SURE OF IT_".

She came face-to-face with the seal where the nine-tailed fox was kept in check. 'I'm going to make it up to you', Sakura told herself while her inner had no response. Then as she is about to strip his pants off, when a pair of hand caught her. She looked up to see Naruto with a fox-like grin on his face. "Now now," he replied catching her hand, and using his free hand to do a no-no motion. "If you're going to do this to me, then I get to do the same to you,". With that, he backed her up to the point that she was now the one on her back, and now he was the one in control. He then brought his free hand down and stripped her of trademark biker shorts. Right now, it's a topless Naruto to a bottomless Sakura.

"I'll be right back," Naruto said before he left his apartment. "...","...NARUTO!", Sakura screamed her teammates name in anger at the thought of leaving her high and dry. As she was about to open the door and beat the crap out of him, he reappeared. "Why did you do that for?", as Naruto didn't answer. "You'll find out soon. Don't worry about it," as Naruto took her back into his arms and carried her to his bed once again. Naruto once again began planting kisses on the love of his life's body. The effect that he was having on her was immediate. After he got tired of kissing, he took a shuriken out of his pocket, and cut her top and bra in half, revealing a pair of breasts that looked very appetizing. '**Apparently, the last couple of years have been good to her', **Kurama said with a little chuckle on the side. Naruto simply said 'SHUT UP', before going back to his work. He decided to that if he was going to do this, then he was going to do this the right way, which was to treat his goddess with the utmost care. He started buy cupping both of his hands around one of her breasts, and leaned in to suck the tit of her breast.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHH...(gasp...Naru...god...(AAAHHH)", Sakura replied as she wrapped her legs around his abdomen. She was going to run her hands on his head to see if she could feed more of her breast to him but found out that was not to be. She looked up to find a pair of Naruto clones. "Hey princess," both clones said at the same time. "You are to not do anything until boss dispels us. He wants to all of the work, and you just have to relax and feel", but before she could retort, the original used his delicate hands and switched to the other breast "AHHHHHHHHH...Feels so...(gasp)...OHHHHHH", were all she could say as she's in heaven .

But then an idea popped into his head. Sakura was beginning to wonder what was wrong. Instead of taking it into his mouth, he decided to do something different. He removed his mouth and replaced it with his hands, and stroked the underside of her breast. While this was going on, one of the clones let go of Sakura's hand, and the next thing that Naruto knew was Sakura's hand coming forward and shoving his mouth on to her nipple. She couldn't get enough, as her moans filled the apartment room. "Oooooh...Naruto-kkkkuuu...please...I'M GOING TO...(gasp)...AH", was all that she got out before she let a scream that the gods themselves could've heard. Naruto looked down at her body and noticed her biker-shorts had a little wet spot. He thought about taking off her black boots but decided against it. "Why leave my boots on Naruto-kun?", she asked out of curiosity. "Because", he replied before leaning down and whispering into her ear, "I've always gotten hard at the thought of screwing you with your boots on,". The sheer thought of this made Sakura blush like a red cherry before the two of them decided to move. He looked up at Sakura asking for permission, to which she nodded her head. He slowly, almost teasingly, brought her shorts completely off. He also unknowingly had hooked on to her panties and in one tug, she was completely bare to him, and completely saturated.

He brought his hands up again and slowly pulled them down her legs, with a little help from Sakura as she bent her knees to help Naruto out, before she crossed her legs. Naruto looked her straight in the face and gently stroked her pink locks out of her beautiful face. "I want to see you," Naruto leaned in and kissed her lips "ALL of you", Naruto clarified. Sakura then very meticulously, show herself off to him. A bundle of pink curls, with a pair of lips that were begging to be filled. "Wow, Who knew you were a Natural PINK".

She was in completely embarrassed as she turned her head to the side again to try and hide herself but couldn't because of the hands still holding her legs apart. "But that's what makes you the goddess that you are", Naruto stated and brought Sakura's face to blush again even though she still decided not to face him. As he still spread her legs, He was continuing to be "horned out" from the picture that she gave him: sexy long legs, thighs that HE could get lost in, breasts about the size of Ino's he guessed, that were just begging for attention, and a patch of pink hair just above her clit. He gave a lustful chuckle as he now knew the kind of effect that he had on her. "Hey Sakura, there's something I want to show you," he told her as he turned her head to the point that now their eyes were looking at one another. She couldn't imagine what he was going to do until he backed-up.

He then stripped the bottom layer of his workout uniform off. All Sakura could think of was: "He's going to RIP ME to shreds," while her inner had completely fainted. He was standing there, in his fox/anbu boxers, with what seemed to be a MONSTER of a cock. "Naruto", Sakura asked nervously, "How long are you?". Naruto, trying to hide the blush on his face replied, "About eight inches". It took all of Sakura's willpower to not start drooling from the mouth: Sexy blonde hair, fox whiskers, six-pack abs, and an eight inch monster below the waistband. "Nurse Sakura-chan," Naruto said in an almost "hurtful" look said, "I think THE PATIENT needs some help. Could you help relieve some STRESS that HE feels?". Sakura, who had a dumbfounded look on her face, while also suppressing a laugh turned it into a gleeful of anticipation on nodded eagerly. She got up and walked over to him before getting on her knees before coming face to boxer with his cock. Swallowing a gulp that she didn't even know that she was withholding, slowly brought her hands up and stripped Naruto down before looking at him in all his glory.

'Ino-pig, Hinata, and whoever else wants their hands on him...CAN HAVE HIM OVER MY DEAD BODY', she thought to herself. She licked her lips before she took "The Patient" into her mouth, and started sucking. "Mmmmm," Naruto moaned as he looked down to see that Sakura how was doing. He then motioned one of the clones over to where he was. He got the signal and gently started making Sakura's head bounce further on the cock she had in her mouth. "Nurse, I think...Ooooooooooh...I'M...Ohhh...Going...", was all he got before looking down and seeing that Sakura had knocked the clones hand away from her head and started bouncing up and down at an inhuman pace and he would've thought impossible. "**You better take care of this VIXEN Naruto, or you are going to regret it**", Kurama stated before going back to sleep. 'Don't worry about that, it won't be a problem', Naruto retorted before he felt something,

"NURSE, I'M CUMMING", and replied by erupting in Sakura's mouth. _'Hey NURSE, maybe WE should go on those dates with him after-all, especially if he tastes like RAMEN'_ her inner had recovered from being from being "cocked out", Sakura made a mental note to keep that in mind for the future. "Wow," Naruto said almost completely spent. 'And WE haven't even started yet', he thought with a smile. Sakura was about start and give him another one, he stopped her. "We can save that for another time,". With a smirk, he stood her up on her feet.

He then made chakra seals around her ankles so she couldn't move. "Naruto, what are you doing?", she said angrily knowing that now she couldn't move. Naruto went pack into utensil bag a pulled out a pair out a pair of kunai, and tossed them to the clones. He also put a two feet of wire in his side pocket. Whether it was because of habit or instinct, she licked her lips to see what her blonde Adonis had in stored for her. "You're going to enjoy this," said the clone behind her.

"What are you-AH", was all she got before she felt a cold piece of metal rubbed up against her ass. She tried to look behind herself before the original Naruto grabbed her face with both hands. "What did I tell you before," Naruto asked Sakura to which she didn't have a response to the question. He looked at both of his clones who had the same sadistic grin he had on before answering his own question, "I said that, you...should(moves two fingers on his right hand)...RELAX", before Sakura feels cool metal enter her ass. She screamed in ecstasy. The clone behind her caught the wire out of Naruto's pocket when he threw it to him while her eyes were closed. The clone then tied Sakura's arms together. Before she knew it, she was now completely at his mercy, and she had a feeling that she was going to love every second of it. She looked at Naruto with pleading eyes, almost as if she wanted more.

"Your wish is going to be granted," Naruto answered. Almost as if he could read her mind. With that, she felt the knob of the kunai against her ass, enter her. "AH", Sakura gasped a feeling of the kunai entering her ass. She felt like was going to cum at that very moment, before the kunai started inside and out of her delaying the climax that she wanted. While her eyes were closed as she leaned against the cool metal rubbing against her ass, the clone of Naruto in front of her, put the backend of his kunai entered her from the front. Sakura couldn't think straight. 'A kunai in my ass, and a kunai in my pussy. How can this get any better?', Sakura thought to herself.

Almost as if Naruto read her mind again, he brought his mouth foreword and sucked on her right nipple sucking it like a hungry baby, while bringing his left hand up and stroked her left nipple between his middle and forefinger. Twisting and pinching it roughly. Sakura now have a new situation: the back end of two kunai in her ass in pussy, a mouth on her right nipple and her left nipple was aroused with tremendous finger work. It was too much.

"NARUTO-KUN", Sakura screamed again as she climaxed again. He turned her over on her stomach and cut the wire around her wrists with one of his kunai. As Sakura was trying to recover, an unexpected guest remade her appearance. 'You know what's sad?', Inner Sakura asked. "What", Sakura answered trying to catch her breath. 'He's made YOU CUM TWICE and you've made HIM CUM ONCE', and he was STILL HARD. So, I suggest that you see how many more times He makes us cum". "Hey Sakura-chan?", Naruto asked, trying to see if he went overboard on the foreplay. "Sakura-chan?", and again, no response. 'Hey Sakura,' her inner asked trying to bring her back to reality, "Yeah", 'Romeo was a response'. It then came back to her that she had had her second orgasm and hadn't answered him yet.

She finally opened up eyes, "Naruto-kun, where did you learn that?", with a smirk that would've made his sensei proud, he responded. "From the book, Icha Icha: How to turn Your Women On.

"You pervert", Sakura shouted before slugging him in the face. 'I did all of that to her and she still has the strength to knock me for a loop', he thought to himself. "**Told you to keep her wrists tied**", Kurama told him in an annoyed tone with his eyes closed before going back to sleep. As Naruto was trying to recover, he noticed a very angry, naked Sakura making her way towards him with rage in her eyes instead of the lust and pleasure that he had seen only a couple of minutes ago. "Wait", Naruto said holding his hands up in defense. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't annihilate you", she said raising her closed right hand.

"Youcandecidewhatpositionsofsexwecanhave", he said it so fast that she couldn't understand what he said. He then very cautiously, and slowly repeated what he said, "You can decide what positions of sex we can have". Sakura was speechless to say the least. Here was this the guy that had just given two of best orgasms of her life, and now SHE would have the say in how the sex would go. SHE would be in control. SHE would be his MASTER. While Sakura was in thought, Naruto decided to roll the dice with his life. "Unless you think, YOU CAN'T", Naruto said as sweat dripped down his forehead. Sakura then grabbed him with her left hand and pulled him to where blue scared eyes met angry, fiery green.

"ARE YOU, NARUTO UZUMAKI, CALLING ME, A SCARDIE CAT?". "I didn't say you're scared, I'm just daring you that you won't last through the positions that you decide to choose". That got the reaction he wanted, somewhat. The lustful smile that she had before had returned, and this time with a lick of her lips. As she now grabbed him by this blonde hair, and lead him to the bed, where he laid on his back, and she was on top of his thighs. Now even though Naruto's life was spared, he was now afraid of the positions that she had in mind for the two of them. "Naruto-KUN," Sakura moaned as she leaned in and whispered into her ear, "By the time I'm done you, THIS, (she said while grabbing his manhood), will know who the...REAL MASTER is,". "**Boy," Kurama said with a smile, **"YES," Naruto squinted with bullets of sweat running down his face. "**GOOD LUCK**,", "**I'M GOING TO ENJOY THIS**", all that Naruto could answer with was a gulp. "So, I have different positions in mind that I, NO WE WILL DO".

"Naruto-kun," Sakura lustfully said while turning her back to him, "The first position that I want to do is one called, THE BUTLER". "Here, you eat my ass out", she said with a wicked smile. Not that Naruto could tell with his member becoming painfully hard at the words of his MASTER. Naruto crawled to Sakura on his hands and knees, and sat back down on his butt before doing what Sakura wanted him to do, and started eating her out. He was enjoying himself because if felt like eating a cherry flavored ass. 'A cherry ASS and a cherry PUSSY'. Nothing better than that', Naruto thought to himself. While Sakura thought differently. "It feels ok, but I don't like this as much as I thought I would", Sakura said turning her head to Naruto while playing with cupping her breasts and toying with her nipples. "Well, let US help out with that", Naruto answered but it wasn't the original Naruto, it came from the two clones in front of her, that were still naked. "Sakura-chan, this position is called the Bodyguard position". "I can understand why," Sakura thought out loud. 'I'm right next to his hard-on, and if something were to happen, then these two could catch me so nothing bad happens to me. Naruto, you really are..THE MAN OF MY DREAMS'. 'Got that right', inner-Sakura butted in. Before she knew both it, both clones had their mouths on both her breasts. Now, she has Naruto eating her ass out, and two clones on both of her breasts. "Ohh, that..(gasp)...feels bett(ah)!", was all that she could get out as she was being pleasure by her three lovers.

The original Naruto then decided that he had had enough, and slowly got up into a standing position. "Sakura-chan feel THIS", "AH", Sakura screamed as now Naruto had replaced his mouth with his cock and started thrusting into her at an animalistic place. "Naruto-KUNS, PLEASE MORE! HARDER! DEEPER!", she shouted into the apartment, not caring who else would've heard. "NARUTO-KUNS", "SAKURA-CHAN", and with that they both climaxed at the same time. All three Naruto's pulled "out" of her, the two on her nipples and the one in her ass. The two clones caught her as she almost fell to the floor. As she looked over to see the original one's cock was STILL HARD. "You've got to be kidding me," said a flabbergasted Sakura facing a wide-grinning Naruto. "That **3 **for **YOU**, and only **1** for **ME**", Naruto arrogantly stated. Sakura than had another position that could be used to get him to come.

"Oh Naruto-kun, remember when I said that I was going to save your friend (as grabbed a hold of his rock-hard cock), for later? Well, now the time. This is called the 69 position", and with that, she said as she got back on top of him except though this time, her pussy was in front of mouth and his cock was in front of her face. Both of them were in heaven. "Sakura-chan, you taste delicious", "As do you Naruto-Kun", Sakura said to take a breather before returning back to the cock that she loved, and was trying to flatten. While that was going on, Naruto eyed his two other clones, and once again, they got the hint. Naruto then reversed the position so now Sakura was on the bottom. With some of the strength that he had left, he lifted her up to the point that now his cock entered her pussy and he was somehow still holding her up. "Sakura-chan, this position is called the DEEP STICK", and Sakura could understand why. He was thick and long inside her, that she almost came on the spot the second that her entered her. She was about ready to kiss him when a pair of mouths began sucking on her nipples. "NARUTO-KUN, SERIOUSLY THIS ISN'T FAIR", she yelled at the frustration of it being three people to one. "Well," Naruto stated matter of factly, "I guess you'll next time not to get rid of the clones you summoned. "That's...NOT...(ooooooooooh)...the (gasp)...poi(GOD AH)...", she said as her next climax was about to go through her like a ton of bricks. "PLEASE!MAKE ME CUM NARUTO-SAMA, PLEASE!", "Your wish is my command", Naruto said and a few more thrusts, Sakura had come for the fourth time. "Sakura-chan?" he questioned. **ME 1, You 4**".

Sakura now was nothing more and seeping pile of jelly right now after all of the positions that she and Naruto had been through. She having her own self-doubts. 'I don't understand. He's made me cum four times, and I got only 1 for him. Maybe I should just leave. Lee-san is maybe better for me'. Sakura was so in doubt that she didn't see the worried look on Naruto's face. He then switched positions again so he was on the bottom so he could console with whatever was bothering her. "Hey, what wrong Sakura-chan?", Naruto asked with concern. "I don't get it. What am I doing wrong?" she asked as tears were freely running down her face. He saw how much this hurt his princess, and so he did the first of two this that he hoped would work. The first thing he did was bring his right thumb up and stroked her tears away. Knowing how much pain she was in, he brought his face up and kissed her. Everything stopped. Neither one of them took a breath because the two of them weren't expecting this "event" to happen. Then it happened. Naruto looked dead in the eye, with all of the love and care in the world, said the words he had said to her when he transformed into Sasuke: "You're forehead so beautiful, it makes me want to kiss it!".

Once again, time stopped. "How did you-", "Don't tell me-", Naruto then answered the question for her, "Yes, that was me that day, Sakura-chan", as he tilted his head to the side of the bed in shame. "But why would you do that? Why would you put yourself through so much pain", she asked consoling him by doing what he had done just a few minutes ago, by stroking his face. "Because I wanted to see what made me fall in love with you, without getting the crap kicked out of me", Naruto stated with a little chuckle at the end. "And I came up with my conclusion. It the fact that you are the most irritating, determined loving, kind hearted, ninja I have ever been around, and I wouldn't change a thing about you", he said with a genuine smile. Now more tears flowed from her face from the fact that she SHOULD'VE been chasing HIM instead of the one that always ignored her.

"Sak...Sak..ura Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked nervously praying that this idea that he thought up would work. "Yes Naruto-kun", Sakura answered now with tears almost dried up from their little confession sequence. Naruto then looked both of his clones and the two of them nodded in understand. With that, he dispelled them. Now it was just the original Naruto and the love of his life, Sakura. "You know, I've always imagined this", he said in a sultry voice. Sakura could feel her pussy flowing with her juices, and the hadn't even done anything. "What are you talking about?", Sakura asked blushingly as she turned her head to the side trying not to look at him, even though she knew damn well what he was talking about. "I've always dreamed of the day when I would be underneath you, looking at you in amazement. From the bottom of boot covered feet, to the amazing feelings of grabbing your breasts, and finally, the feeling of being sucked and pulled in by your tight, wet and hot pussy. I love everything about you, and nothing is going to change that. Period!", and Sakura knew he wasn't lying. Enough talking he thought. He decided to grab a hold of her by her waist and was about to start thrusting into her when she stopped him. "No, Naruto-Kun. This time, I"M STARTING", and Naruto knew that there was no room for objection. With that, she grabbed a hold of his shoulders to stabilize herself on top of his cock. "OOOH. You're so thick and long, Naruto-Kun", Sakura purred out. As she started to go a little faster, Naruto brought his hands up to grab a hold of her heaving breasts. This only made her more wanton, and made her go faster on his cock, before she grabbed by his spiky hair and shoved him in between her breasts. "NARUTO-KUN. SO GOOD. FASTER! DEEPER! HARDER!", she roared as he tried his very best to keep up with his queen's demands. "SAKURA-HIME. SO HOT, & TIGHT. SO, SO TIGHT. I don't think I'm going to last". "CUM IN TO ME MY PRINCE, GIVE YOUR PRINCESS A SON. FILL ME WITH ALL THE LOVE YOU HAVE FOR ME", she screamed. "SAKURA-HIME, I'M CUMMING! HERE IT COMES!" and with that Sakura was filled to the brim with her Prince Charmin's cum. 'So much', she thought. "I wouldn't be surprised if we have quadruplets now, thanks to you", she with a smile that she couldn't contain. "Well, no matter how many children the two of have, I have no doubt that the two of us will be there for each one of them. Believe it". Naruto signature line. Sakura knew that his words were true. Before fall to sleep, Naruto decided to ask Sakura a question. "Sakura-chan", his voice getting heavier with each word, "will...you...marry...me?", before letting sleep take over. "Of course Naruto-kun, I will", with that she kissed him on the cheek before joining him in slumberland. The two of them drifted off to sleep with Naruto's right arm wrapped protectively around Sakura's stomach."**GOOD JOB, KIT"** and "_CHA CHA CCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_" were all that were left of Naruto and Sakura's inner personalities.

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower, two people had grins a mile long on their faces. "So Ino-san, Tsunade-Sama, what's so funny?", Shizune asked. "Oh nothing, Ino replied. "Just getting ready for the town to be turned upside-down", Tsunade answered. Even though Shizune didn't get it. It was safe to say that the Will of Fire would have new meaning in the future with the kids of Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki.


End file.
